Scream my name France X England Lemon
by tobiXdeidara
Summary: England finds out that France is truly who he says he is. warning: Yaoi contends boy X boy and lemon don't like don't read


england ran down the hallway of his house in a panic. for some reason every few steps he would look back as if he was being followed.  
>"France where are you?" He mumbled to himself as he bit his nails. England had walked into his room and locked the door, then he pushed his old fashion dresser in front of the door. After that was out of the way he jumped onto his bed to exhausted to breathe so he tried to catch his breath. thinking back he was trying to remember why he was running from France. was it the fact he always fought with him? no it couldn't be, it was for deny him the right to marry him thats why! just then England heard a rustling sound from behind the closet door. he stood to his feet and walked toward the door shaking he found the courage to speak.<br>"W-who's there? France i know your there come out and i won't hit you!" Just then a white and brown cat with a curl jumped out and darted toward the window and jumped off of the balcony to the ground and ran away.  
>"Just a cat." England whispered to himself with a sigh of relief.<br>"honhonhon I'm here to you know!" Just then France had jumped out from under the bed and stood to his feet. he Grabbed england and put one of his hands over Arthur's mouth and another on his waist.  
>"looks like i got you England." England was trembling with fear, his eye on the right was squeezed shut the left eye had tears streaming from it somehow he knew he was screwed, and he was right.<br>"Scared are we? well let old France help you relax and enjoy my company." France had then moved his hand from Arthur's waist to his crotch, he then unbuttoned his pants and reached in and cupped England's dick. england blushed and moaned behind Francis's hands.  
>"Ahh you like?" France had spoken softly into England's ear. the short blond haired man shook his head no, but that wouldn't stop France. France then slid his hand to the top of Arthur's penis and rubbed the top of it with his thumb teasing the nerves of England's emotions. England let out a big moan as tears rolled down his cheeks. France then pushed England onto the bed and began to undress him.<br>"no struggle my love it only makes me want you more." France grabbed both of england's arms as France removed his shirt then pants. France moved his head to England's erect nipples and began to suck on it. England was baling lightly. France had lifted his head and looked at England's face only to see him close his eyes in disgust. he then reached up and kissed France passionately. he then moved his head towards englands boxers he pulled them down only to see englands erect dick.  
>"enjoying this?" France smiled and began to give England a blow job. england moaned repeatedly. getting louder as France sped up, then finally England released.<br>"oh my dear Arthur how sweet you taste!" France licked his lips and unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. England then squeezed the bed sheets with a tight grip. France was planing on being gentle but he longed for England we wanted him like a drug.  
>"scream my name Arthur, say you want it." France held England's head and looked into his eyes.<br>"no i wont degrade myself anymore then this!" England cried he just wanted this to all be over.  
>"I'm not gonna take it easy on you then england." France said while smiling evilly. France was about to put it in England when England cried out "stop! i want it put it in me i want you!" England started to cry. France smiled and kissed him on the forehead<p>

"Ok ill be gentle." Francis whispered in England's ear then France put his dick in England and began to thrust slowly then getting faster but not to fast, he was somewhat respecting England's wishes. he began to jerk him off again as he did England moaned slowly and began to speed up as France did, kinda keeping the same pace almost. England let out one more moan and released in Frances hands. France couldn't hold on any longer ether France had cummed in England. France fell to the bed as did England. France smiled cause he got what he wanted then England fell asleep in France's arms.

hoped everyone enjoyed this and ill have chapter 2 up later


End file.
